


Night Mime

by Miaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bantering, Drunkenness, Fluff, Haaaaaaa, How Do I Tag, JUST, Kinda?, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, i dont knowwww, joel is drunk, kinda???, two bros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaw/pseuds/Miaw
Summary: Joel just got 6 million subs and kinda celebrate it with alcohol and pesterin Dave to facetime him at 3 AM
Relationships: Joel Berghult/David P. Brown
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Night Mime

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE JOEL X DAVE  
> I NEVER EVER WROTE FICS I ONLY DREW FANARTS  
> BUT I NEED FICS  
> SO IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE QUALITY  
> AND THE ENGLISH

It was 3 AM at the time. A man with a long, red- colored, hair sat on his bed, looking at his phone screen. His friend, Joel, decided it was a good idea to facetime him in the middle of the night, saying he has urgent news, while in fact he just want to rambles on and on about his six million subscribers. He understands his excitement tho. Joel finally reached six million subscribers, and while Dave doesn’t really care about subscriber counts, he knows what it meant for Joel to finally achieve that goal.

“Great! Now you can be the biggest swedish yotuber in your own house,” Dave chuckled.

Joel responded with an enormous belly laughter that caught Dave off guard with how loud it is.

“Th-that’s a good one” Joel says after he finally calmed down a bit. Dave noticed how he slurred his words.

“Have you been drinking?” 

“N-no?” Joel took a sip from his mug, missing the straw a couple times before, “this is just co-coffee.”  
He then proceeds to flash the inside of his mug which contains dark brown liquid which shows that it’s coffee.

“Okay, did you ADD alcohol to your coffee???”

“Nooo. I mean who in their right mind adds alcohol to coffee??? In the middle of the night???” nervous giggles commenced. “Okay, maybe i added a few drops in???”

“Just a few drops??? Because Joel, you seemed kinda drunk to me”

“Am I??? W-wow Dave, you’re v-very-very attentive.” As Joel kept speaking his speech started to slur more and more. Dave noticed how Joel’s hair is not styled like usual, but instead just let loose, showing it’s fluffy curls. He rarely saw it like that and wondered, how soft it would feel like on his hands, without the usual hair products on.

“Dave?”

A bit startled with how soft Joel’s voice had become.  
”Yeah?”

“W-well..., now that i have reached six million subs, i guess i have to fulfill all my promises to my fans...” a short laughter came out of Joel’s mouth

“You don’t have to if you feel like it’s too much. I mean, Felix also made a lot of promises to his fans in the past, that he has forgotten.”  
Another laughter came out of Joel’s mouth. Damn, alcohol does make someone more expressive and giddy.

“Y-yeah i guess... but I-I owe my fans... It sounds cheesy, I know, but I want to do it. F-for my fans. The ones who have s-supported me... stuffs...”

“So... you gonna marry Davie504???”

“Yes,” Joel giggled while taking another sip from his mug, “too bad it’s quarantine time. I want the wedding to be held in the cathedral. I’ll invite all my fans. It will be epic. More epic than Felix’s wedding.”

“Damn, six million subscribers in one area. You gonna need more than the usual security guards, you probably need the special forces to protect you.”

“It’s okay. If it comes down to it, I’ll just use your male feminist power to held out the crowds. So I can have my first kiss with Davie without any interruption.”

Maybe it was the midnight atmosphere and the tiredness from day works that makes someone more open and easily shows emotions at night, because Dave did not remember taking any sip of alcohol or eaten anything high in sugar, but here he is, bantering and laughing uncontrollably with his friend at three in the morning. Although, maybe not as hysterical as Joel. His face has turned into some shade of red, not sure from too many laughter or from too many alcohol.

“Damn, Joel.” Dave let out another chuckle, “You only view me as a security guard???” Another joyous laughter came out from Joel’s side.” Honestly, I’m devastated”

“Are you sad I’m going to marry Davie504 and not you?” Joel asked jokingly.

And Dave finally stopped laughing. He could feel his body freeze upon hearing those words. In all honesty, Dave did not know what his actual feeling for this particular friend of his, who always gets grabby and giddy everytime he consume alcohol, this friend of his who has eyes as blue as the Bahama Sea and hair that looks as fluffy as a sheep, this friend of his who even though he’s already in his 30s still looks like a high school student and a discount Cole Sprouse. Is it a just a suggestion because many fans had shipped Joel with him, or is it pure and genuine attraction from his side?

“Honestly” Dave let out a sigh “...maybe?”

Joel’s eyes widen a bit and he only let out a small “Oh..” before taking another sip from his mug. If Dave eyes are still working properly it looks like Joel had turned into a redder shade of red.

“I m-mean I am a very a-awesome guy.” Joel stuttered again. “Who wouldn’t be sad if they lose me?”

“Yeah, Davie is such a lucky lad to be able to end up with you. Too bad I’m only the security guard” An attempt to bring back the awkward banter to the original, hearty one was made by Dave, but maybe it only worsen. Joel started to turn as red as a tomato and accidentally spill his alcohol infused coffee on his table.  
“O-oh shit.” Joel fumbled to grab some cloth, and starts furiosly wiped his table. “Oh no... I ruined my table.”

“Whoops sorry”

“N-no it’s okay.” Joel sat back down again. “It’s my own fault anyway, drinking too much”

An even more awkward silence between them. Joel just stare at his monitor sheepishly,-still with the red face-, while Dave cursed himself for being a dumbass.

“You know it-it’s just a j-joke right??” Joel’s voice filled the silenceness between them, “It’s not like I will actually marry Davie. He’s g-got a girlf-girlfriend, and you know I’m not really i-into a 3P r-relationship.”

“I know, but you’re the one who asked.”

A nervous chuckle left out both of their mouths at the same time. Again, Dave’s eyes caught the usual tounge bite Joel did when he’s laughing. Added the curly hair and the babyface, he reminded Dave of a small poodle.  
“Precious...” murmur Dave under his breath, which he does not meant to say out loud of course but somehow Joel caught what he was saying.

“Daaaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeee” Joel starts to whine, face looks like it’s on fire, “stop itttttt or I’ll caught the feeeellingggsss”  
Another fit of laughter broke out from the two of them.

“Isn’t it about time to sleep? Or you want to stay awake until the sun comes out?”

The clock showed it’s already 4.30 AM. The alcohol infused coffee Joel drank seems can’t help contain his tiredness because he just nods at Dave’s question.

“I missed you” Joel said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for Dave to hear it. A wide smile formed on his red face. “I need hugggs”

“You’re really huggy when you’re drunk” Dave’s heart skipped a beat and he left out another hearthy laugh. “We’ll hug after the quarantine is over.”

“Yeah..” Joel climbed into his own bed “i like hugs.”

“Me too.”

And after Joel’s head hit the softness of his pillow he started to drift into his own dream, forgetting to say good bye to his friend or even hung up the call

“That idiot.” Dave rolled over to find a better position on his bed. “He even forgot I’m still here.”

Joel won’t remember half of the conversation they had tonight (or is it this mornig?). He rarely remembers much especially when he’s drunk. After Joel wake up, he will be talking to him as usual, without any clear memories of this conversation ever happened. A bit hurtful for Dave, but it seems like it’s the best for both of them. Dave still don’t know if he actually have feelings for him and it doesn’t seem like Joel is ready for another relationship after he broke up two years ago, so it’s better to take it slowly.  
A small snore came out from Joel’s slightly parted mouth. It’s in rythm but a little bit pitchy. The noise makes Dave realise how sleepy he actually is. He’s only able to open his eyes through the conversation because of Joel’s infectious energy.

Without realising he pressed a kiss on his phone screen before hanging up.

“What the fuck am i doing?”  
Dave chuckled at himself before drifting into his own dreams.


End file.
